The Best Brothers Ever
by daughter of athena 2000
Summary: Bree is ecstatic when gorgeous Ryan Matthews asks her on a date. But she's not so ecstatic when her brothers refuse to let her go. But is Ryan really all that he seems? After all, looks can be VERY deceiving.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! So I hope you guys like this, and it will be a multi-chap story, although it'll only have about three chapters in all. Thanks for reading! Hope you like this! :D

Bree's PoV:

I watched, slightly amused, slightly annoyed as Leo tried to prove that Marcus was evil. This was getting out of hand. Marcus being evil? Yeah, right. I watched Marcus walk away, and I started to walk away as well. I had history next, and I couldn't be late again or I would get detention. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see the football come flying towards me.

"Bree, watch out!" Chase said. But it was too late. The football hit me in the face, and the momentum made me back up a little, which made me trip over my books that were now on the floor (they fell when the football hit me.) I landed on the floor with a thud, and pain exploded in my head. When did this floor become so hard?

I suddenly saw an unfamiliar face in front of mine. A boy. "Oh my God, I am SO sorry! Are you alright?" he asked me as he helped me up.

Now standing, I said, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's alright. No hard feelings." The boy then kneeled down again and picked up my books. Standing back up, he handed my books back to me. Then he looked into my eyes, and I was captivated. He had the warmest, most beautiful, chocolatey brown eyes. He stared at me, and I stared right back.

"What's your name?" he asked breathlessly.

"Bree. What's yours?" I asked.

"Ryan. So Bree, you have a last name?" Ryan asked flirtatiously.

I blushed as I said, "Um, yeah. Davenport. What's yours?"

"Matthews." It was then that I noticed that he was wearing a football jersey that had his last name on it. I instantly felt stupid. I know that the last name's on the back, but when he turned around to get my books, I should've noticed. But I didn't. Stupid.

"Well, Bree Davenport, you're extremely beautiful, and I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me today at lunch?" Ryan questioned.

"YES! I mean, yeah, sure, whatever," I replied, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

"Great. See you then," he said. He winked at me and walked away.

"Bye," I called as he walked away.

I watched as he walked away. When he disappeared from my sight, I turned around to see my brothers staring at me wide- eyed.

"What?" I asked.

Leo came forward and said, "Bree, I don't know if you noticed, but he was wearing a football jersey. Which means, HE'S A FOOTBALL PLAYER!"

"And?" I questioned.

"And? AND? BREE, ALL OF THE FOOTBALL PLAYERS AT THIS SCHOOL ARE A BUNCH OF JERKS! WHY WOULD YOU EAT LUNCH WITH ONE OF THEM?!" he yelled in response.

"Leo, calm down. And you two," I said, turning to Adam and Chase, "Close your mouths. You look kinda creepy."

They closed their mouths and Chase asked me, "Bree, you're not seriously going to eat lunch with him, right?"

"Chase, I'm eating lunch with him. I'll be fine. Okay? I've got to go, I can't get detention for being late again." With that, I walked away to history, luckily making it on time.

(Skip to the end of the day.)

Bree's PoV:

I was putting my books into my locker when I felt someones presence behind me. I turned around to see Ryan.

I smiled and said, "Hey Ryan."

"Hey beautiful. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight since it's Friday?"

"Sure. I'd love that."

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight. Here's my number," he said, handing me a slip of paper.

"Great. See you tonight," I said.

"Bye." He walked away, and I shut my locker, leaning against it and sighing.

"Hey Bree. What's up with you?" Chase asked. He looked at me in a confused way, as did Adam and Leo.

"RYAN ASKED ME ON A DATE TONIGHT!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" they screamed. I was really glad that my brothers and I were the only ones left in the hallway at that moment.

"I know! It's great!" I said.

"No, Bree, it's not. Listen, I think it's great that a guy asked you out, but why does it have to be RYAN?! Why can't it be Owen, or Ethan, or even Marcus?!" Chase asked.

"Why do you guys hate Ryan so much? What has he ever done to you?" I questioned. I seriously didn't get it. Ryan was really sweet and romantic, why did they not like him?

"Bree, it's not Ryan that we hate. It's what he might do to you that we hate. He's bound to hurt you in some way or another!" Chase explained- or rather, he TRIED to explain. But I wouldn't listen.

"Listen, Ryan's a really great guy. And it's sweet that you guys want to protect me, but seriously, you don't have to. Ryan's not like every other football player. They're not all bad, you know," I defended.

"We know that," Adam piped up. "But we know how the mind of a teenage guy works, and we're not gonna let you get hurt. You're not going on that date."

"Yes, I am. And no one can tell me otherwise," I argued.

"Mr. Davenport can. We'll just beat you home somehow and convince him not to let you go on the date," Leo said.

"Right. But, you can only do that if you actually beat me home. Even when I'm not using bionics, I'm still a faster runner than you guys," I said.

"Fair enough. But who says we all need to go?" Leo asked. Before I could respond, Leo said, "Adam, grab her!"

But I was still too quick for them. I supersped away from the school and into our house. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. Thankfully, Mr. Davenport was sitting at his desk near the dining table, so I supersped over to him.

"Mr. Davenport?" I asked.

"Yes Bree?"

"I was wondering if I could go on a date tonight, seeing as it's not a school night?"

"Of course, just be back by ten."

"Thanks. Oh, and my brothers should be here shortly to try to convince you not to let me go, but don't listen to them. K?"

"Wait- why would they try to do that?" Mr. Davenport asked, looking confused.

"Because, the guy that I'm going on the date with, Ryan, well, they don't like him."

"Why don't they like him?"

"I don't know. There's nothing wrong with him, he's actually really sweet. I think they're just being over-protective."

"Oh. Okay. Don't worry, they won't sway my decision. I've already told you yes, and I'm not going back on that," he said, smiling.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Where's Tasha?" I asked.

"She's in her old sewing room," Mr. Davenport answered.

"Thanks again!" I said happily before rushing off to go tell Tasha the good news.

AN: So, there's chapter one. I'll update this story soon, and please let me know what you think by clicking that review button down below! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, if you do! :D Later! :p


	2. Where's Ryan?

AN: Alright, so here's chapter two. I hope you like it, and thanks for reading! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Bree's PoV:

I watched as Tasha curled my hair. I was already in my dress, and we had yet to do my makeup.

"There you go, Bree," Tasha said as she finished the last section of my hair. "Now, makeup."

I watched as she carefully applied powder, eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Once she was finished, I put on my dress, shoes, and earrings. Once I was finished, I turned to look at myself in the full length mirror that Tasha had in her old sewing room.

"Tasha, I don't know how you did it, but you made me look... pretty," I said, astonished.

She came up to stand behind me. "Bree, sweetie, you've always been naturally beautiful, but now, you're gorgeous. Ryan will love it."

"You think so?" I asked nervously.

"I know so." She must've noticed how nervous I was, because she rested her hands on her shoulders and said, "You'll be fine. Just relax and be yourself. You'll be fine."

I smiled. "Thank you Tasha. For everything."

She smiled back. "Sweethart, as much as I love Leo, I've always wanted a daughter. I love doing these things for you. So really, I should be thanking you."

I looked at the clock. Ryan would be here at eight, and it was 7:55. "He'll be here any minute! Let's go!" I said frantically, running downstairs at human speed, Tasha following closely behind. I could hear her laughing at my giddiness.

I rushed into the living room and saw Mr. Davenport in the kitchen eating an apple and my brothers playing a video game in the living room. Mr. Davenport looked at me when I entered, a shocked look growing on his face.

"So? Do I look alright?" I asked him nervously, tugging on the end of my blue, right above the knee ending dress.

Mr. Davenport walked over to me, his apple abandoned on the kitchen counter. He set his hands on my upper arms, kissed the top of my head, and said, "Bree, sweetheart, you look gorgeous." His brow furrowed as he said, "Though, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you going on a date with anyone when you look this beautiful."

I smiled and said, "Well, don't worry. You can meet Ryan when he comes to pick me up."

"Okay," he said, smiling back at me. Then he looked at the boys, who were still absorbed in their video game, and said, "Doesn't she look nice, boys?"

"Huh?" Leo asked, kind of stupidly, still not looking at us.

"I said, doesn't your sister look nice?" Mr. Davenport replied.

They paused their game and turned to look at us, and their mouths dropped open when they saw me. They all stood up slowly, in what I think you could call shock. They slowly walked up to us. Adam stared at me, Chase looked me up and down, and Leo slowly walked around me, examining my outfit from all angles.

"Why are you guys so surprised?" I asked.

"She-"

"I know, she-"

"She looks, girly," Adam said, finishing Leo and Chase's previous attempts at a sentence.

I looked at them weirdly before saying, "Well, I AM a girl."

"We know, but we've never seen you this dressed up, even for the dances at school," Leo said.

"Yeah, it's... different," Adam said.

"Is it good or bad different?" I asked nervously.

"You look beautiful, Bree," Chase said, smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said, smiling back. Then I remembered something. Ryan. "Quick, someone tell me what time it is!" I said frantically.

"Calm down, calm down, it's... eight o'clock." Chase said.

"EIGHT O'CLOCK?! OH NO," I exclaimed, turning to Tasha, "THAT'S IT, HE'S NOT COMING!"

She took my hands and said, "Sweetie, sweetie, calm down! He's coming, don't worry! I bet he'll be pulling up any moment now. Just, sit down on the couch and relax for a minute. Okay?"

I nodded, calming myself down. I sat down on the couch as the boys resumed their game. Fifteen minutes later, the boys had beaten their game, and they all left the room, I guess going down to the lab. By now it was (obviously) 8:15. I started to freak out again when I realized that there was no reason to freak out. He could very well be stuck in traffic. "I'm sure he'll be here soon," I thought to myself. I turned on the T.V. and started flipping through channels. Eventually I settled on a random show and started to watch.

I watched T.V. until I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. Now I was starting to get worried. There was no way the traffic could be THAT bad. Maybe something happened and he was delayed. I was sure that at any moment, Ryan would come in and start apologizing profusely for being late, the sweet boy that he was.

By 10:00, I gave up hope. I should've been home from my date by now. I felt tears start to wet my cheeks as I cried silently, switching off the T.V.

"Bree?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see Mr. Davenport and Tasha walk into the kitchen. "We didn't hear you leave. How was your- hey, what's wrong?"

"Ryan didn't show up," I said, still crying slightly.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," Tasha said, coming up and bringing me into a hug. "I'll go make you some tea." She hurried off into the kitchen, and I walked to the island and sat down. Mr. Davenport came around the island and sat down next to me. He hugged me gently and said, "It just doesn't make sense, why didn't he come?"

I got up from the counter and said, "Because I'm not important enough for him to bother with me." With that I walked away despite my father's protests. I walked down to the lab and sighed as I stepped inside. Leo, Adam, and Chase were sitting in the lab, Leo playing with the computer on his mission specialist desk, Chase typing something on his computer, and Adam trying to balance a pencil on his upper lip.

"Hey Bree," Chase greeted, "How was your date?"

I looked at him before responding, "It never happened. Ryan stood me up."

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"Yeah. He stood me up. I waited two hours for him, and he never showed up. I should've listened to you guys. He was a mistake," I said.

They looked at me sadly before Leo spoke up and said, "Bree, I'm really sorry about your almost date. Are you okay?"

I forced a smile as I said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"You don't look alright," Adam argued.

"Well, I am."

"No, you're not Bree. Now, how do you honestly feel?" Chase questioned.

That's when I just fell apart. I crumpled to the floor and started to sob. My brothers rushed forward and enveloped me in a hug.

"Bree, please don't cry," Adam pleaded.

"Yeah, he's not worth your tears," Chase agreed.

So I sat there with my brothers, them comforting me and me crying. Eventually, I stopped crying, and I started to fall asleep. I felt Adam pick me up and set me in my capsule as I drifted into unconsciousness.

Chase's PoV:

I didn't like seeing my sister hurt, and it hurt for me to see her this way. As Adam set her down in her capsule, I walked over to the "control panel" as we like to call it. Once Adam shut the door to her capsule, I set the capsule to change her into her pajamas. Leo then bid us goodnight and climbed into the elevator to go back upstairs. Adam and I climbed into our capsules and went to sleep.

AN: SO, hopefully that was alright. There is more to come, and I'll PROBABLY just do one more chapter. I'm not quite sure yet. I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do. Later! :p


	3. The Best Brothers Ever

AN: Hey guys! I am SO sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been super busy helping with VBS this week, I have guard practice every Tuesday and Thursday morning, etc. So I'm very genuinely sorry that this story and Why Brothers Matter don't get updated as often as I'd like. Also, this will be the final chapter. So, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Bree's PoV:

When I woke up this morning, I felt good. For about ten seconds. After those blissfull ten seconds, everything from the day before came flooding back into my brain. Tasha and I getting ready, Ryan never showing up, me telling my parents and my brothers that Ryan stood me up, everything. It all came back so quickly that I almost got a headache. I didn't want to get out of my capsule, I didn't want to go to school, I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to stay home, in my capsule, and mope. "NO Bree!" I thought, "You're stronger than that! Now, get out there and put on a smile, even if it's fake. Face the world and show Ryan that he can't keep you down!" But that was easier thought than done. I waited as my capsule automatically dressed me for the day. Once I was dressed, I stepped out of my capsule.

I supersped upstairs and sat down at the island, grabbing an apple to eat for breakfast. I looked at the apple and played with it for awhile, tossing it back and forth from one hand to the other. Eventually I settled on just setting it in front of me. But I didn't eat it. I was too upset to eat.

"Hey Bree," I heard from behind. I turned to find Leo walking into the living room, ready for the day. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal from one of the cabinets and milk from the fridge. He got a bowl and a spoon, and he started to make himself breakfast, as he usually did on school mornings.

"Hey Leo," I said, trying to sound perky and happy. I actually sounded like my usual self, but somehow, Leo could see right through my act.

"Bree, stop trying to act like you're alright. I know you're not, and that's normal. What he did to you wasn't acceptable, but it's okay to be upset. You don't have to act," he told me.

"Fine," I relented, letting my shoulders droop back into the position they had been in before. "Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"I won't act for you, but please, let me do it for our family. I don't want them pitying me. So, please just let me act, and don't tell them, okay?" I asked.

Leo hesitated before saying, "Fine. I'm not happy about it, but fine. And Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for you. Since you refuse to not act in front of your family, talk to me if you need someone to talk to. Okay?"

I smiled. "Okay."

I heard the doors of the elevator open, and I put on the act. I sat up straight, and I tried my best to look like I usually did.

"Hey guys," I heard Chase say.

I looked up to see Adam and Chase walking into the kitchen to fix themselves some breakfast too. As they poured their cereal into their bowls, Chase glanced up at me. He put down the cereal box and looked at me in a concerned way.

"How you feeling, Bree?" he asked.

"Fine," I answered.

"You sure?" Adam asked.

"Yep," I lied.

"Okay," they both murmured. They finished pouring milk into their bowls and they came to sit by me, Adam on my left and Chase on my right. We all sat in silence for a moment, the boys eating their cereal and me staring at my apple. After a minute, Chase stopped eating and looked at me, and then my apple.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" he asked curiously.

"No," I said, "I'm not really hungry this morning. I'll just wait and eat at lunch."

I made to get up, but Adam stopped me by grabbing my wrist gently. "Bree, I know that you're upset about last night, but you need to eat."

"And I will. At lunch. This has nothing to do with Ryan. I'm just not hungry, big deal. It's not the end of the world. And besides, I'm over last night completely," I said. Talk about lying through your teeth.

Adam cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh really?" he challenged.

"Yes," I argued, pulling my wrist out of his grasp, "Really."

"Bree, you can't just expect us to believe that you're okay about what happened last night," Chase said, "You cried for two days when someone that you liked on a T.V. show got kicked off!"

"What, do you want me to be upset?" I asked.

"NO, of course not! I'm just saying that it's not healthy for you to hold in all of your emotions like this! If you want to cry, cry! But don't act like you're okay when you're not," he told me.

"Fine! You know what, yeah, I really liked Ryan, and I thought that a relationship with him could work. But obviously, it can't. You three won't get it because you're not girls, but it really hurts! Ryan could've run over me with a monster truck about five hundred times, and it would've felt better than this! And I know what you're going to say. 'Bree, don't cry over him, he's just a guy. You shouldn't let him get to you. We understand that you're hurt.' Well you know what? You don't understand! None of you ever will! I would rather have gone on the date with Ryan only to find out that he's a jerk than sit at home, thinking that he's coming when he's not. That's the worst thing anyone could ever do to another person, and yet he did it happily without thinking.

"But you know what the worst part is? I have to see him every day until the end of the school year. There's no way I can evade him because we have all of the same classes together AND we're partners in biology and chemistry, AND we sit next to each other in all of our other classes! But there is no way that I'm going to hide like a scared little girl and stay home. So basically, if I go to school, I have to face Ryan and everyone else who undoubtedly heard about this by now, OR I could stay home on Monday, then go to school on Tuesday and be made fun of because I skipped. Either way I lose, so I might as well go so Ryan doesn't have any more leverage against me than he already does. And now I feel really bad because you guys are just trying to help, and I'm yelling at you in return! God, I am the WORST sister ever. Hell, I'm the worst person ever! I just want it all to stop!" I said, crying through all of my little speech. But somehow, they understood what I was saying.

I fell down, sobbing my eyes out and feeling pathetic. How could I just cry in front of them?! I mean, I know that they're my brothers, but still! I hate feeling and/or appearing weak. And now I was doing both?! I hated myself for yelling at them when they were only trying to help. They're so amazing, and I don't deserve brothers like them. I really don't. I felt two strong arms wrap around me, and then two smaller but still strong arms, and finally two scrawny arms. My brothers engulfed me in a hug, trying to soothe me.

"Listen. Believe it or not, I know it hurts. I do. And even though it's hard to believe, you'll be fine. I know you will be," Chase said.

"Yeah," Leo agreed, "You're the strongest girl I know. You're a fighter, and the Bree that I know wouldn't give up without a fight."

"And you know what?" Adam continued, "Ryan is an idiot for standing you up. You're amazing Bree. You're funny, confident, and really, really beautiful. Ryan has no idea what he's missing out on."

"Thank you guys. You've been so great through this, and I honestly don't know what I would do if you guys weren't my brothers. Thank you," I told them, looking up at them and smiling sadly.

"You're welcome. Now, go fix your makeup, because we are taking you to the movies," Chase said.

"You guys don't have to-" I started.

"We know we don't have to, but we want to, and we are. Now go," Chase commanded, and I saw that there was no way that they would take no for an answer. I got up and sped to the bathroom. I quickly washed off my makeup and reapplied it. I came out of the bathroom to see my brothers waiting patiently for me. I walked over to them, grabbing my coat and purse off of the hooks that they had been resting on. I slipped on my jacket and stared ahead as they slipped on their jackets as well. It was early October, and it was completely beautiful outside. The leaves were falling, and the air was slightly cooled off, but not too much. Just right.

As my brothers were putting their jackets on, I heard a knock on the door. I walked up to the door and opened it, revealing none other than Ryan. Oh, crap. Here we go.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" I asked, causing my brothers heads to snap up.

"Listen, Bree, I'm really sorry that I didn't make our date. See, I had completely forgotten that I had already promised to take my mom to her eye doctor's appointment, and so I was stuck doing that," he lied. I had to give it to him, he could probably convince anyone else that that lie was true. But not me.

I decided to play along. "OH, I see. So, quick question, why didn't you call me and tell me what happened?"

"My cellphone died on me as I was dialing your number."

"Uh huh. And why didn't you use your mom's phone?"

"She doesn't have one."

"She doesn't have one?" I quirked an eyebrow as I said this.

"Right."

"Oh, okay then. Well, why was her appointment at eight o'clock at night?"

"She, likes to go when no one else is there?" he tried.

"You know Ryan, I can tell that you're lying. And quite honestly, it's pathetic. Do you do this to every girl? You ask them out, make them feel special, and then you just stand them up? Why are you here?" I questioned.

"I was wondering if we could go on a date," he told me, using a tone of voice that obviously meant that he thought that I was dumb.

"Why would I go on a date with you?! You know what, it isn't just this that's pathetic. You are too. And you need to leave. Right. Now."

"Come on baby," he said arrogantly, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into him.

I tried to push myself away from him, but I couldn't. He was WAY bigger than me, and there was no way I could overpower him, even if I used my bionics. "No," I argued, still trying to get away. I saw Ryan's face contort in anger. Then he pulled me outside by my hair, slamming me against the outside wall of my house.

He got right up in my face as he growled at me, "You think that you can just say 'no' to me, and I'll go away? That's not how it works, princess." He spit in my face.

I suddenly felt Ryan being pulled away from me, and I saw Adam, looking angrier than ever. "You stay away from my sister," Adam growled, holding Ryan up by the collar of his shirt. Then Adam did something that I should've seen coming, but I didn't. He sucker punched Ryan in the face, and then threw him to the ground. But for some reason, he didn't advance, he just stayed right where he was.

It was then that I saw Chase, who was now turned into Spike. "Hey!" Spike shouted, picking Ryan up by the collar of his shirt, just as Adam had done. "You don't hit girls, ESPECIALLY her!" I watched as Spike beat Ryan up, not bad enough to kill him or put him in the hospital, but bad enough that Ryan would never mess with us again.

After Spike finished beating Ryan up, he dropped Ryan, who was now unconscious, to the ground. I watched as Spike disappeared and Chase came back. As Chase and Adam rushed to me, I saw Leo kicking Ryan repeatedly, and I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Bree!" I heard Adam shout, which was unnecessary because he and Chase were now right in front of me.

"Bree, are you alright?!" Chase asked frantically, though he (thankfully) didn't shout like Adam.

I chuckled at their concern, though I did find it sweet. "I'm fine, I'm fine," I told them, though they still insisted on checking me over. When they decided that I would just have a bruise or two and was otherwise fine, they both kissed the top of my head and gave me a hug, being gentle as if they thought I would break.

When Leo was finished kicking Ryan, he came over to us. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, I've just got a bruise or two," I assured him. He hugged me as well, being gentle, just like Adam and Chase.

When we pulled apart, Leo said, "SO, how about that movie?"

"Eh, why not?" Adam replied.

"Sure," Chase told him.

"I'm all for it," I answered. But then I remembered something. "Um, should we do something about Ryan first?"

My brothers exchanged looks before simultaneously saying, "Nah."

"Well okay then."

We closed our front door and locked it, and with that, we started to walk down our driveway. It was only two blocks to the theater, and it was beautiful outside, so we figured that we might as well walk.

As we walked down our driveway, I suddenly stated, "You know, you guys are the best brothers ever."

"We try," Chase laughed, making me laugh along with him.

"Well," Leo commented, "Those two try. I don't have to try- I just do." I laughed again, rolling my eyes at Leo, who received a playfull shove from Chase and a not so gentle punch on the arm from Adam.

Yep, definitely the best brothers ever.

AN: And, that's the end! Sorry if it was too short or too long. :( I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I also hope you guys liked the story in and of itself. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, if you do! Oh, also: I finally have time to work on another chapter for Why Brothers Matter, so please keep sending in any ideas or suggestions you have. Thanks in advance! Anyway, thanks again for everything! Later! :p


End file.
